


The Man who killed The Devil

by ilovecows56



Category: The Program
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, kind of a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecows56/pseuds/ilovecows56
Summary: Sloane and Co. are gamers. Sloane doesn't know James personally, although her brother does. Brady, Lacey, Miller, James, and Sloane are a guild in their game.





	The Man who killed The Devil

"Dammit." I mutter as I got an arrow to my leg, knocking me off balance.I shoot an arrow back at the goblin who shot it at me, hitting it right between its eyes. 

"Wow, Princess. You're a great shot for one of your first hunts." A voice blares from my headphones. 

"Ow, Wind. Your mic is way too loud." I wince. 

"Sorry."

Wind (as I called him) is my best friend Lacey's boyfriend as of late. They're very happy together despite being a new thing. 

"Bro. For the last time, stop coming into my sister while your girlfriend is right behind you. All of those lectures can't be good for you." My brother, Brady, chimes in sympathetically, even though he's the one who just got Wind in trouble. 

"We'll talk about this later." Lacey said sternly.

"Okay." Wind whimpered, his tail practically between his legs. 

An arrow swishes last my face and I hear a low voice say, "If you guys don't pay attention you'll all be dead meat."

That was my brother's friend from public school. His name started with a J? Maybe Jason or Jordan? Jared? I honestly have no clue, but I call him Mango while we're online.

"If you don't pay attention, Mango, I'll be dead meat. You almost hit me!" I said pointedly, swishing my short sword toward him, trying to intimidate him. He seems unfazed.

"There's a pack of wolves coming in from the East. Be ready, everyone." Lacey warns. 

Simultaneously, my team turns toward the East, narrowing our eyes toward the line of trees studding the horizon. 

Indeed there were wolves. Three of them. They were standing on two legs, though, which could only mean... 

"Werewolves!" I yell, and everyone tenses. Werewolves were no small matter. There were takes of a monstrous werewolf titled 'The Devil' who destroyed numerous markets, villages, and kingdoms before a great warrior vanquished him. However, nobody knows who the warrior was. 

"Can we run, guys?" Wind piped up, "I had a bad experience with werewolves. They  _killed_ me." 

"All the more reason to kill them." Mango chimes, "Besides, it's not like it's  _The Devil_ or anything." 

"You're right. And we can give Sloane our low level loot." Brady says enthusiastically.

I'm Sloane. I'm also Princess or PrincessS. I'm one of few people from my private school who plays video games. Lacey is another. 

"Are we going to charge at them or are we going to wait for them to slink their way over here?" My brother asks.

"Charge?" I ask Mango.

"Charge." Mango confirms. 

"Chaaarge!" The whole team yells, smiles apparent in our tones as we run to the werewolves. 

While we approach them, I read their names. 

Wulfgar?  _Of course._

Wolfgang?  _Haha. Funny._

Devil? Oh, wait. It says Daffodil. False alarm.

Three werewolves against a team of five? Simple. Two tanks on two werewolves While two damage dealers are on one werewolf and the healer does exactly what you would expect. 

The sounds of swords clashing against claws fills my headphones, immersing me into this virtual world. 

Brady and I kill the first werewolf. "Sorry, Daffodil." I say.

We move into the next werewolf; the one that Wind was fighting. This one was a little bit harder to kill, even though there were three of us trying to kill it. 

Its paw hit me square in the face, knocking my health down to half. Luckily, Lacey was a fantastic healer, and my health as back to normal in no time. 

"Thanks, Lacey!" I thank her, ever gracious of her wonderful service to us. If she hadn't been on our team, we all probably would have quit the game a long time ago. 

"You know I'm always too happy to serve my princess!" She chuckles.

I turn to the last werewolf - Wulfgar - once we defeat Wolfgang. I take a closer look at him. Wow. He's tall. And actually kind of good looking? I mean - hear me out, here. He's tall, he has big hands, and a raging six pack. I'm not a huge Twilight person, but right now? I'm Team Jacob without a question.

Wulfgar seems to notice me then, turning in my direction and snarling. I'm forced to snap out of my thoughts as he charges toward me. 

I lift my sword at a forty-five-degree angle at him as he runs at me, so before he hit me, his neck hit my sword. My sword ripped through him, making his corpse fall on the ground, disappear, and leave a bag of loot in its place.

 Brady is the first one to look through the loot. He takes nothing but a sole pendant. He has a while collection of those, and at least three of that exact one already. 

Next, Mango looks through, takes all of the gold and transfers it into the guild bank.

Lacey, Wind, and I are left to whatever's left, which isn't much. One short sword and two mana potions. 

"You two take those." Wind says, "I can't use them anyway."

"Thank you,  _Wind._ " Lacey and I thank simultaneously, making each other giggle.

"I'm logging off, guys." Mango yawns, "I'd suggest you all do the same."

We agree and say our goodbyes.

As I take off my virtual reality headset and my headphones, I can hear my brother doing the same in the next room over. 

I walk out of my bedroom, phone in hand. You never know what kind of crazy things could happen when you're gaming for a few hours. I make a beeline for the bathroom and relieve myself. Once I'm finished, I wash my hands and head to the kitchen for a late night snack. 

Opening the refrigerator, there isn't much of interest; a jar of pickles, some leftover pasta salad, milk, and- oh! Apples. I'll have one of those. They're usually good.

While I'm cutting my apple into neat little slices, my brother walks down the stairs and straight to the fridge. Without so much as a glance in my direction he says, "You should get out of the house tomorrow. You spend way too much energy on school and not enough on having fun." He finally looks at me, "Go to the mall. Buy something for yourself. Maybe a coffee? Just get out and enjoy yourself, alright?"

I finish slicing my apple and nod at him, but he doesn't seem convinced. 

"Shake on it?" He asks, holding out his hand. 

I take his hand into mine and give it a firm shake. 

As I let go, I see a sadness in his eyes that I'd never picked up on before now. 

"Are you alright?" I ask him. I haven't heard anything from him that might have concerned me about his well-being. 

"I'm fine." He assures, "I just want my little sister to get out of the house for once. Is that so wrong of me?"

"I guess not, but-"

"Besides, Mom and Dad won't be home and a guy has got to get some alone time every once in a while if you know what I mean." 

"Ew! Gross! I'm leaving. Bye!" I yell and practically sprint up the stairs and into my bedroom, apple slices in hand. 

After eating and completing my nightly task of checking Twitter, I'm ready to sleep.

As soon as my head touched the pillow, it was lights out for me.

That night, I dreamt about a huge, looming shadow  towering out of nowhere and everywhere at once. I can't make out its distinct shape, but it had a huge pair of what I assumed were ears on what I assumed was its head. 

A voice that I thought belonged to the figure boomed, "I will not be gone forever. Your hero may have killed me once, but I'm coming back sooner than you may think."

"Who are you?" I ask warily.

"I am The-"

I'm awoken by yelling.

"Sloane! Get up and get out of the house!"

Ugh.

"Give me a minute, Brady." I groan, "I having properly woken up yet." 

Brady leaves my room pouting.

I stretch my arms and legs as far as they can go until I'm satisfied and I get up and hop into the shower. I quickly wash my hair and body and rinse. 

After I get out and mostly dried off, I blow dry my hair. And loudly hum Africa by Toto. 

From the corner of my eye, I can see my brother peeking through a crack in the bathroom door. Thinking he'll go away soon, i keep humming the song until-

"I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA!" Brady yells, startling me so bad that I drop the blow dryer on the floor, unplugging it in the process.

"Brady!" I screech, "I'm in a towel! Get out!"

He retreats, apologizing. 

Once I'm all dry, I slip on some leggings and a form fitting t-shirt. I grab some socks and put some sneakers on, and go out the door. 

Leaving the house, the weather's nice. The sky's blue with a few clouds, but not many. The passing lawns are so green that they could rival the Amazon rainforest. 

Surprisingly, the mall isn't very populated for the weekend. I take this chance to go to all of the stores that are usually packed. 

I start at Sephora. Glancing around, I see a sea of new makeup item from almost every celebrity out there. Even a... Dwayne Johnson palette? Makeup is getting pretty crazy these days. 

My next stop is Lush. I love Lush. Not only because the stores always smell amazing, but also because they have the most creative products. I know that I was just confused about Sephora having a Dwayne Johnson palette, but Lush has a Father's Day bath bomb. I  _have_ to come back here and but this for my dad. He deserves it; he deals with my crazy mother. She once called the fire department on me for trying to light a lighter. On second thought, maybe I should buy him a few.

I stop into Wal-Mart next, just to browse their candy section. There are so many Fuzzy Peaches and Swedish Berries. I wish I could eat them all, but alas, I only have enough money for Starbucks. Speaking of which...

Starbucks is my final destination for today. 

Walking in, my eyes scan the menu. From behind the counter, a young man was eyeing me anxiously. It must have been close to the end of his shift. 

He greets me with a familiar voice as I approach to order. 

"One Grande White Chocolate Mocha, please." I say politely.

"Will there be anything else today?" the guy behind the counter asks in a painfully familiar voice.

"No, thank you." I respond. I feel like this guy must have some significance in my life. Maybe he's a YouTuber that I watch?

"That'll be $4.45, please." He grumbles. He must be tired. 

I walk away for the counter while my drink is being made. 

Looking over the pastries on display, my stomach grumbles. I restrain myself from ordering one because I know that I can easily get an entire pot of Mac & Cheese when I get home. 

"Sloane." The Man from behind the counter calls.

I thank him and take my drink home with me. 

About halfway home- and halfway through my drink- I notice that not only my name was written on the side of my cup. There was a short message. It read: 

_"Sloane. If you were wondering why I was staring at you earlier it's because I'm your brother's friend James. You're prettier in real life than you are in the pictures he showed me, and those were some very flattering pictures. Call me: (224) 690-7861_

_Ps. I'm the man who killed The Devil :)_

_-Mango_


End file.
